bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rangiku Matsumoto/Image Gallery
Rangiku Anime Images Profile Images Matsumoto Rangiku Mugshot 2.png|Rangiku Matsumoto. Ep47RangikuMatsumoto.png|Rangiku during the Ryoka Invasion. Matsumoto Rangiku Mugshot.png|Rangiku. Rangikumatsumoto.png|Rangiku. Ep221RangikuProfile.png|Rangiku. Soul Society arc Ep47RangikuYoung.png|Young Rangiku starving Ep24RangikuArrives.png|Rangiku arrives for the Lieutenant meeting. Ep35MomoIsArrested.png|Momo Hinamori arrested by Rangiku and Iba on Tōshirō's orders. Ep36RangikuVisitsMomo.png|Rangiku visits Momo in prison. Ep48RangikuProtectsMomo.png|Rangiku protects Hinamori from Gin's Shinsō Ep58HitsugayaRangikuRunning.png|Rangiku and Hitsugaya running Ep59HitsugayaDoor.png|Hitsugaya and Rangiku break into the Central 46 Compound Ep60IzuruReleasesShikai.png|Matsumoto vs. Kira Ep60RangikuReleasesHaineko.png|Rangiku using her Shikai, Haineko Ep62RangikuCapturesGin.png|Rangiku captures Gin. Arrancar arc Ep114HitsugayaTeamArrives.png|Rangiku and others arrive at Ichigo's school Ep116RangikuBathing.png|Rangiku inside Orihime's bath 117Hitsugaya and Shawlong clash.png|Hitsugaya fights Shawlong as Matsumoto looks on Ep121RangikuVsNakeem.png|Rangiku stops Nakeem 121Rangiku appears.png|Rangiku behind Nakeem Shintarō&Doberman.png|Rangiku with two spirits. Ep131Byakurai.png|Rangiku uses Byakurai on the Cloning Arrancar. Ep131ShotaRangikuDefeatArrancar.png|Rangiku and Shōta defeat the Cloning Arrancar. Ep132KarinTeasesHitsugaya.png|Karin annoys Hitsugaya. Ep136HitsugayaRangikuVsMenis.png|Rangiku and Hitsugaya face off against a released Menis. Orihime Finds Hitsugaya & Matsumoto TV.png|Hitsugaya greeting Orihime alongside Rangiku 139Luppi holds.png|Matsumoto ensnared by Luppi Ep139RangikuSaved.png|Rangiku saved from Luppi by Kisuke Urahara. Hueco Mundo arc Ep173ShinigamiWomen'sAssociation.png|Rangiku and the Women's association in their club room at the Kuchiki estate much to Byakuya's annoyance. Ep191IkebanaClub.png|Rangiku attending the Ikebana club Fake Karakura Town arc Ep203Gotei13Gather.png|Rangiku and the other captains and lieutenants gather in the Fake Karakura Town, Ep221HitsugayaRangikuPrepare.png|Hitsugaya and Matsumoto prepare for battle. Ep221MilaRoseFightsRangiku.png|Rangiku facing Mila Rose Ep221NekoRinbu.png|Haineko twister Ep224MomoArrives.png|Rangiku being assisted by Hinamori Ep224RangikuMomoFightTresBestias.png|Matsumoto and Hinamori take on Harribel's Fracción Ep224RangikuShieldsHerselfMomo.png|Rangiku using Haineko as a shield Ep224MomoExplosion.png|Momo causes an explosion above her and Rangiku. Ep225RangikuInjured.png|Ayon attacks Rangiku. Ep228ShinigamiWomen'sAssociation.png|Rangiku and the women's association Ep228IchigoGirlsBeach.png|Rangiku, the other girls, and Ichigo at the beach. Ep228WatermelonHollowAppears.png|Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji see Isane and Nanao have been captured by a Watermelon Hollow. Ep274IzuruHeals.png|Kira healing Rangiku's injuries. Ep301StunnedFaces.png|Kira, Matsumoto and Hisagi are shocked. Matsumoto Kanonji Tatsuki Michiru.png|Rangiku saves Don Kanonji, Tatsuki and Michiru. Ep306RangikuBeratesKanonji.png|Rangiku angrily grabs Kanonji. Ep306GinThreatensRangiku.png|Gin threatens Rangiku. Ep306RangikuIncapacitated.png|Rangiku lies unconscious after her confrontation with Gin. Ep308RangikuReturnsToGin.png|Rangiku finds the dying Gin. Ep310RangikuCries.png|Rangiku sheds a tear. Bount arc (anime only) Episode86NobaZipsIt.png|Noba shyly zips his hood after Rangiku thanks him. The group prepare to face Sawatari.png|The group prepare to face off against Sawatari. Episode86GroupStrategising.png|The group plan their next move. Ep86UruruPushesSado.png|Rangiku and Noba watch as Ururu pushes Sado out of the path of Baura. Ep86Byakurai.png|Rangiku uses Byakurai on Baura. Ep86RangikuHoldsNoba.png|Rangiku holds an injured Noba after his plan to save Ururu fails. Episode87BauraAttacks.png|Baura attacks Sado, Rangiku and Noba. Ep87Kakushitsuijaku.png|Rangiku uses Kakushitsuijaku with Noba's help in order to track Baura. Rangiku Vs Baura1.png|Rangiku versus Baura. Episode88TaskForceSurrounded.png|The task force is surrounded. Ep89ListeningToUgaki.png|The group listens to Ugaki. Ep89RenjiIchigoLeaveGroup.png|Rangiku stays as Ichigo and Renji leave the group. Ep91RangikuHealing.png|Rangiku is healed. Ep91UryuOthersAppear.png|Rangiku and the others follow Uryū. RangikuSpiritualPressure.png Rangiku Fights.png Episode97RenjiHitsugayaRangiku.png|Hitsugaya, Renji and Rangiku in the forest. Ep104JigokuchōSummoned.png|They summon many Jigokuchō to track Bount. Ep104HitsugayaLeavesRangiku.png|Hitsugaya decides to go it alone. Episode105HitsugayaReturns.png|Rangiku in Hitsugaya's office. Ep105OrihimeHeals.png|Rangiku watches Orihime healing Uryū. Ep107MeetingUp.png|Ran'Tao and Uryū meet up with Rangiku and the others. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep168HitsugayaYellsRangiku.png|Rangiku questions Hitsugaya about the 3rd Division's new captain. Rangiku And Rukia Clash.png|Rangiku fights Rukia while Ichigo breaks into the Kasumiōji Manor. 12 Division Blocks 10th Division.png|The 10th Division is impeded. 12 Division Blocks 10th Division (v2).png|The 12th Division blocks the 10th Division. Hitsugaya tells Renji of the proposal.png|Hitsugaya tells Renji of the proposal. Rukia and Rangiku, Back to Back.png|Rukia and Rangiku, back to back. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Rangiku tells.png|Rangiku tells Haineko to come out. 230Rangiku tells Hitsugaya.png|Rangiku tells Hitsugaya to not scare her like this. 230Rangiku asks.png|Rangiku asks Rukia if she was summoned as well. Ep238Rangiku with Hinamori.png|Rangiku states it is their turn for a break. 238Momo and Rangiku appear.png|Momo and Rangiku appear on a tree branch. 238Rangiku states.png|Rangiku states Haineko has become a blathering monster. 238Rangiku attacks.png|Rangiku attacks Haineko. 238Rangiku_and_Haineko_clash.png|Rangiku and Haineko clash. Ep238HainekoCutsRangikusHair.png|Haineko cuts Rangiku's hair. 238Rangiku runs.png|Rangiku runs away from the ash. 238Rangiku wonders.png|Rangiku wonders if she and Momo really have to take Haineko and Tobiume back. 239Rangiku slashes.png|Rangiku slashes at Haineko. 239Rangiku proclaims.png|Rangiku proclaims Haineko is dead. 239Ash swirls.png|A large amount of ash swirls around Rangiku. 239Shakkaho forms.png|'Hadō #31. Shakkahō' forms between Rangiku's hands. Ep239MomoRangikuCelebrate.png|Momo and Rangiku celebrate. Ep239RangikuBeratesHitsugaya.png|Rangiku meets her future captain for the first time. 239Rangiku greets.png|Rangiku greets Tōshirō Hitsugaya. 240Rangiku puts.png|Rangiku puts her hands over her ears in order to stop listening to Haineko and Tobiume. 240Rangiku says.png|Rangiku says Ichigo stating she is not a lightweight is rude. 240Ichigo_informs.png|Ichigo informs Rangiku and Momo of Hitsugaya's fate. 240Rangiku says Hitsugaya is hopeless.png|Rangiku says Hitsugaya is hopeless. Ichigo protects Momo and Rangiku.png|Ichigo protects Momo and Rangiku from Senbonzakura's attack. 240Momo holds.png|Momo holds Rangiku up. Haineko and Tobiume imprisoned.png|Haineko and Tobiume taken to the 4th Division. Ichigo approaches Muramasa.png|They come across Muramasa. Ep241HitsugayaRecovering.png|Rangiku visits a recovering Hitsugaya. 243Rangiku greets.png|Rangiku greets those present. Ep245JizoChasesVCs.png|The four lieutenants try to outrun Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. 245Rangiku collapses.png|Rangiku collapses as the poison of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō takes effect. The Shinigami collapse due to Ashisogi Jizo's poison.png|The lieutenants collapse. Ep253ZanpakutoShinigamiUnited.png|Rangiku and the other Shinigami unite with their Zanpakutō Spirits once more. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 256Rangiku lies.png|A snoring Rangiku lies on the ground. 257Rangiku reveals.png|Rangiku reveals she sensed the Reiatsu of a Tōjū. 257Hitsugaya tells.png|Hitsugaya tells Rangiku to be very careful. 262Rangiku_and_Shinigami_stand.png|Rangiku and four unseated 10th Division members search for Tōjū. 262Rangiku notes.png|Rangiku notes there is faint Reiatsu here. Rangiku approached by her captain.png|Rangiku approached by her captain. 262Rangiku accuses.png|Rangiku accuses Hitsugaya of stealing her sweets. 262Rangiku,_Hitsugaya,_and_Hyorinmaru_discuss.png|Rangiku, Hitsugaya, and Hyōrinmaru discuss their mission and Haineko's location. 262Rangiku explains.png|Rangiku explains why they must destroy all Tōjū even if some initially seem harmless. 262Rangiku expresses.png|Rangiku expresses shock at Haineko calling her dear. 262Hitsugaya_and_Hyorinmaru_inform.png|Hitsugaya and Hyōrinmaru inform Rangiku of missing supplies. Hitsugaya informs Rangiku of the thefts.png|Hitsugaya informs Rangiku of the thefts. 262Rangiku_is_attacked.png|Rangiku is attacked by Narunosuke. Rangiku releases Shikai on Haineko.png|Rangiku releases Shikai on Haineko. 262Rangiku_and_Haineko_watch.png|Rangiku and Haineko watch the sun rise. 264Nanao explains.png|Nanao explains why she is with the violet-haired girl to Rangiku. 264Rangiku and Nanao discuss.png|Rangiku and Nanao discuss Nanao's relationship with the violet-haired girl. 264Rangiku decides.png|Rangiku decides to help the violet-haired girl open up to Nanao. 264Rangiku attempts.png|Rangiku attempts to talk to the violet-haired girl. Rangiku consoles Nanao.png|Rangiku consoles Nanao. 264Rangiku, Nanao, and Katen Kyokotsu eat.png|Rangiku, Nanao, and the violet-haired girl sit and eat ice cream. 265Rangiku explains.png|Rangiku explains why she is drinking so much sake. 265Nanao and Momo carry.png|Nanao and Momo carry a queasy Rangiku away from the bar. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Rangiku finishes the cleansing.png|Rangiku finishes the cleansing. Ep317RangikuPhone.png|Hitsugaya calls Rangiku. Ep317NanaoOpensASenkaimon.png|Nanao opens a Senkaimon. Ep317RangikuSensesSomething.png|Rangiku senses something. Nanao Rangiku return E317.png|Nanao and Rangiku report to the captains after being unaccounted for. Ep320RealRangikuArrives.png|The real Rangiku shows up. Ep320KonSpeedsAway.png|Kon rushes off. Rangiku approached by Reigai-Kira.png|The Reigai copy of Kira approaches. Rangiku Vs Reigai Kira.png|Rangiku fighting the Reigai. Reigai-Izuru intercepts her movements.png|The Reigai intercepts Rangiku's movements. Ep322RangikuVsReigaiIzuru.png|Rangiku and the Reigai clash. Rangiku finds herself unable to wield her katana.png|Rangiku is unable to wield Haineko. Wabisuke At Rangikus Neck.png|The Reigai holds Wabisuke to Rangiku's neck. Rangiku and Nemu fall into the river.png|Rangiku and Nemu fall into the river. Ep332RangikuBlocks.png|Rangiku blocks the attack. Ep340RangikuIsane.png|Rangiku and Isane cornered so she can't heal Byakuya. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 60 Cover.png|Rangiku on the cover of DVD volume 60. Music Covers Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion OST.png|Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya, Kusaka, and several captains on the cover of the Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion OST. Bleach Beat Collection S2V2.png|Rangiku, Hitsugaya, and Hinamori on the cover of the second volume of the second Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach B Station S2V6.png|Rangiku and Ichigo on the cover of the sixth volume of the second Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S5V1.png|Rangiku, Rukia, Haineko, and Zabimaru on the cover of the first volume of the fifth Bleach B Station session. Databook VIBEs page 239.png|Rangiku and Hitsugaya animation sketch in Vibes Rangiku Manga Images Profile Images 80Rangiku profile.png|Rangiku Matsumoto. Soul Society arc 80Rangiku complains.png|Rangiku complains about her inability to contact Tōshirō Hitsugaya. 103Cover.png|Rangiku on the cover of Chapter 103. 168Cover.png|Rangiku and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 168. -12.5Cover.png|Rangiku and Momo on the cover of Chapter -12.5. 169Cover.png|Rangiku and Gin on the cover of Chapter 169. Arrancar arc 193Color pages 4-5.png|Rangiku and several other women on the second color spread of chapter 193. 195Strike Force arrives.png|The strike squad arrives. 197Cover.png|Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and Renji on the cover of Chapter 197. 200Cover.png|Rangiku, her fellow Shinigami stationed in Karakura Town, and the attacking Arrancar on the cover of Chapter 200. 223Cover.png|Rangiku on the cover of Chapter 223. Fake Karakura Town arc 315Cover.png|Rangiku and several other Shinigami on the cover of Chapter 315. 316Cover.png|Rangiku, her fellow Shinigami, and the enemy captains and Arrancar on the cover of Chapter 316. 329Cover.png|Rangiku and the other Fake Karakura Town combatants on the cover of Chapter 329. 334Rangiku blocks.png|Rangiku uses Haineko as a shield. 334Hinamori unleashes.png|Hinamori unleashes a large explosion against the Arrancar to protect herself and Rangiku. 336Ayon tears.png|Rangiku has part of her torso torn out by Ayon. 336Tsuriboshi.png|Rangiku and Hinamori land on Bakudō #37. Tsuriboshi. 379Cover.png|Rangiku and her friends on the cover of Chapter 379. 400Cover.png|Rangiku on the cover of Chapter 400. 405Cover.png|Rangiku, Izuru, Gin, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 405. 412Cover.png|Rangiku, Gin, Don Kanonji, and Tatsuki on the cover of Chapter 412. 413Cover.png|Rangiku, Gin, Aizen, Tatsuki, Keigo, Chizuru, and Mizuiro on the cover of Chapter 413. 412Rangiku lies.png|Matsumoto defeated by Gin. 416Rangiku finds.png|Rangiku finds Gin after he is defeated by Aizen. 417Cover.png|Rangiku, Gin, Ichigo, Aizen, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Don Kanonji on the cover of Chapter 417. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 497Rangiku profile.png|Rangiku 19 months after Aizen's defeat. 497Rangiku draws.png|Rangiku draws on her arms, preparing to use Tenteikūra. 497Tenteikura.png|Rangiku using the Tenteikūra to rely the information about stolen Bankai. 529Lieutenant Rangiku.png|Rangiku when she worked under Isshin Kurosaki 529Rangiku escorts.png|Rangiku escorts Isshin to his office. 529Isshin tells.png|Isshin tells Rangiku he will be back soon and to do his work while he is gone. 548Rangiku peeks.png|Rangiku peeks out from behind Hitsugaya. 552Rangiku is dropped.png|Rangiku is dropped on the ground. 552Rangiku is wounded.png|Rangiku is wounded by Cang Du. 594Zombies arrive.png|The zombified Kensei Muguruma, Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, and Rangiku arrive behind Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Covers MangaVolume46Cover.png|Rangiku on the cover of Volume 46. SJ2005-12-05 cover.png|Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, and Yumichika on the cover of the December 5th 2005 issue of Shonen Jump. Rangiku Video Clips Haineko60.gif|Rangiku releases Haineko. Haineko.gif|Rangiku releases Haineko. NekoRinbu.gif|Rangiku uses Neko Rinbu. Kakushitsuijaku87.gif|Rangiku uses Kakushitsuijaku with Noba's help in order to track Baura. Rangiku Movie Images Memories of Nobody MONRangikuHitsugayaApproach.png|Rangiku and Tōshirō Hitsugaya approach Ichigo Kurosaki and Kon. MONShinigamiDiscussion.png|Rangiku meets with the other Shinigami to discuss recent events. MONKonRecallsAMan.png|Kon recalls seeing a man among the Blanks. MONShinigamiArrive.png|Rangiku and the other Shinigami confront Ichigo and Senna. MONHyorinmaruReturns.png|Rangiku and the other Shinigami enter the Valley of Screams. MONBeninBlocksRangiku.png|Benin blocks Rangiku's attack. MONBlackLightning.png|Rangiku and the others watch as black lightning flashes. MONIchigoReturns.png|Ichigo returns with Senna. The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRRangikuMeetsShinigami.png|Rangiku meets with the Shinigami monitoring the procession. DDRRangikuTeasesShinigami.png|Rangiku teases the Shinigami for being gullible. DDRHitsugayaRangikuSenseDisturbance.png|Rangiku and Hitsugaya sense something. DDRRangikuProtestsDescription.png|Rangiku protests Suì-Fēng's assessment of Hitsugaya's actions. DDRRangikuExpressesSorrow.png|Rangiku looks down somberly. DDRRukiaRenjiApproach.png|Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai approach Rangiku and the 10th Division. DDRRangikuHoldsZanpakuto.png|Rangiku holds out her Zanpakutō for Chōjirō Sasakibe to take. DDRRangikuGrabsRenji.png|Rangiku grabs Renji's arm. DDRRangikuLooksAtRockGarden.png|Rangiku looks at a rock garden. DDRRangikuRenjiShunsuiNanaoTalk.png|Rangiku, Renji, Shunsui Kyōraku, and Nanao Ise talk about recent events. DDRShunsuiRangikuRenjiLaugh.png|Rangiku, Renji, and Shunsui laugh at Nanao. DDRRangikuHoldsHaori.png|Rangiku holds Hitsugaya's haori. DDRYamamotoRangikuApproach.png|Rangiku and Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto approach. DDRRangikuPushesStone.png|Rangiku pushes a large stone off of Hitsugaya. Fade to Black FTBOozeMonsterRises.png|Rangiku and the other Shinigami watch as a monster rises. FTBShinigamiRegroup.png|Several captains appear before Rangiku and Shūhei Hisagi. The Hell Verse THVRangikuHugsHitsugaya.png|Rangiku hugs Hitsugaya, to his annoyance. Category:Images